chaosscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pluncarr
"If you can't find something you would want, then you aren't looking hard enough or with the right chapter" -An old saying among the Pluncarr merchants. Pluncarr is perhaps the center of vice of the known world, located southeast of the Northweastern continent in a vast archipelago of different sized islands; this place is more of a coalition of similar minded people eager for riches and vices more than a real nation, each island has its own rules and pseudo-goverment although there are 7 great pirate lords and their chapters; in order to avoid competition a decree was made long ago that each chapter would only specialize in certain areas and would not intrude in the areas of the other chapter, this restriction of course doesn't apply to the smaller fleets that roam the ocean and make their home in one of the many islands that dot the archipelago. The Citizens of Pluncarr Due to its origins as a hideaway for pirates and a place for each vice you could ever think of to be sated Pluncarr is filled with pirates, scammers and other of the unsavory kind; still most of them, particulary those living on the larger islands, are happy to adhere to the "Code" set by the great pirate lords of old and the current holders of such a title. Despite this there are also the honest folk, people that merely work hard to survive in such an enviroment, and others that take advantage of the vice lovers and their ilk to gain some profit; the merchants of Pluncarr are a shrewd bunch that quickly gain connections and ways to either adquire any item, or point the buyer to the right place for a nominal, those who fail quickly get swallowed in the shadows. The Pirate Lords Rulling over the 4 great islands of the Pluncarri archipelago the Pirate Lords see each other as both equals and rivals, the title of pirate lord is usually only passed down in the event of the death of one of them, and more often than not is handed to either the one that killed the lord, or more commonly to one of their protegees in order to carry on the tradition of the chapter; in either case when such an event happens a call is sent out and all the lords gather in neutral ground belonging to no chapter in order to discuss the "Code" and teach the newcomer to overlaying rules that have been here for generations. After so long after the stablishment of this system most of the chapters actually carry overlaying goods, but those that specialized in something in particular long ago still carry the best of that; furthermore each chapter still holds an "untouchable" kind of good, one that only that chapter alone can sell, when smaller fleets attempt to sell these untouchable goods it usually brings forth the fury of the chapter followed by a watery grave. Pirate Cities For whatever reason the citizens of Pluncarr enjoy building their homes and marketplaces out of old pieces of ships that are no longer sea-worthy, of course there isn't enough of them to fully make a town so whatever other buildings are needed are quickly build in ship shape from the tropical trees that can be found in the islands. Perhaps more bizarre than this are the "floating cities" a group of ships that have linked together and usually stay floating in a place, with parts of it breaking off and coming and going as its needed; some of these floating cities actually do sail over the oceans linked like that. Their origin most likely lays with those that disliked the "Code" and those who couldn't claim an island or land for themselves, eventually they became popular enough that even the chapters have one or two at their disposal.